


Out of your hair

by StrawberryCaku



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCaku/pseuds/StrawberryCaku
Summary: Marshall has to get the gum out of his hair before his concert starts, Gumball comes to the rescue.Why are they blushing anyway?





	Out of your hair

Not going to lie, Marshall Lee is not at the top of his game right now. He glides around the room anxiously, hoping it would calm his pounding heartbeat. His first concert's planning has been smooth. It was so smooth, that he believed everything was going to crash and burn at the last minute. He tried to avoid this possibility by checking in on every detail, not wanting to risk his chances. But, alas to no avail, he was right. Marshall gritted his teeth, hating his superb intelligence.

 

If only this stupid piece of gum would get out of his hair.

 

The obnoxiously pink gum was stuck. There was no doubt about it, once you get a piece of gum in your hair, you can never get it out. There was only one option left, and Marshall was reluctant to choose it both for destroying his beautiful hair and for...well.

"Hey Gumball..." Marshall speaks meekly into his phone

"I need your help"

 

*

 

"Really?" Gumball asks accusingly "It seems that the second I take my eyes off of you, you get yourself into trouble."

"Well I didn't ask for this did I?"

"Ugh!" Gumball grunts "waking me up after I barely got two hours of sleep!" He narrows his eyes "This isn't over."

Marshall raises his hands in defeat.

Gumball huffs, clearly annoyed but still sits Marshall down for an emergency haircut.

"Really," Gumball carefully snips off strands of Marshall's hair "You usually aren't this clumsy." But he thought carefully before adding "or maybe you are."

Marshall signs "For far as I know, I didn't eat any gum."

"Maybe someone had accidentally spit their gum into your hair."

"Oh Gummy, Do you really think I am that unlucky?" 

"Hm." More of Marshall's hair falls to the floor "Perhaps."

The room falls silent at that note, leaving only the sound of the scissor and the sound of hair falling to the floor.

But Gumball suddenly stops and goes rigid. Marshall waits a bit, thinking Gumball just got tired. But after a short moment with still no movements coming from the pink haired man, Marshall looks up.

"Hey, are you all ri-" 

Oh.

Gumball is blushing.

A darker hue of pink is spread across Gumball's already pink face, his eyes looking away as he tries to hide his flustered face behind his palms.

"W-what?" Marshall is taken back, he really have no idea what made the man so flustered. But...it was still cute.

"W-well." Gumball mumbles into his hand "The gu-gum in your hair." 

"What about it?"

"I..um..." The rest of the sentence trails into inaudible whispers as Gumball tries to burry his face into his hands even deeper.

"Gums, speak up, I can't hear you" Marshall speaks with a gentle voice.

"The gum in your hair. Um...it might've been my." Gumball finishes his sentence looking like he is about to explode.

Marshall was stunned for a few seconds before heat start creeping up his face. He know it's really not much big of a deal, but for some reason he can't help but feel flustered when last night's memory comes rushing back to him. Last night Marshall and Gumball...cuddled. God, he knows it was a normal thing most couples do almost everyday, but give him a break! He is still new to this. Plus, the way Gumball's legs was intertwined with Marshall's can make anyone go crazy.

"So-" Gumball has calmed down a bit "I've...um gotten the gum out of your hair."

"Oh." Marshall snaps back from his thoughts "Thanks."

"I will be out of your hair in a second."

Marshall starts to giggle as he watched the horrified realization on Gumball's face. 

"Oh dear." Gumball face palms.

"Awww, don't be embarrassed Gum"

"Shut up"

"Well-" Marshall suddenly captures Gumball in his arms.

 

 

"You are the only gum that I don't want out of my hair."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, this has a lot of cheesy jokes in it. But its so cute and it fits them so well! I guess this work can be interpreted in...some other way. (I realized this as I was working on it) But I didn't want to go down that path.


End file.
